The present invention is concerned with a switch for use in a locking mechanism and particularly but not exclusively, to a switch for use in a locking mechanism of a hydraulic circuit for ensuring the safe release of mechanical components.
Modern hydraulic circuits incorporating a “quick hitch” system facilitate a quick release and/or attachment of various mechanical components, such as the attachment of an excavator bucket to an excavator arm or crane lifting equipment. In this manner, different components can be readily assembled to suit a particular job function.
However, such hydraulic circuits have been found to release the mechanical components unexpectedly, which can have fatal consequences. Therefore, there is a requirement for a safety release mechanism to limit the assembly and/or disassembly of mechanical components to specific circumstances of operation.